


在你的心底流浪

by yinhan8796



Category: all橙, 同人 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	在你的心底流浪

披上了晚霞的外衣，红通通的光彩，只有在这种时候，金钟大才会短暂的在那一瞬认为，他重返了那段时光。一眼就能望到尽头，这种感觉真不怎么好，就好像没穿衣服似的。每当太阳落下，他会斜倚在门框旁，记录着一日所经历的事情，这是他来过这个世界的证明，也是薄弱又可笑的存在。

他也曾非常愚蠢的妄想成为一位沙门，禁欲着、苦行着，思考着自己的归依在何处，于是青春正好的他，踏上了流浪的旅途。求道对于他而言，上至一国之首、下至自然万物。他在港边遇见了一位乞丐，他试图与对方深谈，然而对方却明显没什么兴趣，从那贪婪的眼中不断流露出金钱的符号，他没有名字，金钟大提议自己能给他一个，但他不要。在到达对岸的过程之中，他和摆渡人交谈，这次他终于能直呼对方姓名，敬秀一眼就看出他是个流浪者，倒也不是因为他衣着简朴，而是因为他身上有股坚定的气质，如同那双沉静的眉眼，震慑住了那千篇一律的印象，敬秀没有姓，他自己显然无所谓，金钟大和他谈论宇宙，他读书少，回答不了如此高深的道理，他亟欲渴望他能懂自己，如同他一直在寻找的并不是自已，而是一个能倾听自己的人，他很快地便知道敬秀不是那个人，刚好，对岸到了。

沙门不曾奢望一处房舍能居住，金钟大穿过森林，阳光就像是分配好了似的，匀称的分布在缝隙之中，仿佛只好这样，才能让他因为缺水而显得有些苍白的嘴唇染上些自然的唇彩。步行了一阵时间，他终于发现了一条小河，他蹲下身，去看在里头优游的鱼虾，他以手掌掬起河水，完美的惊动了里头的它们，右手与它的同伴缓缓分开，落下了些许还给了养育它的母亲，趁着仅剩的所有都要全部回家之前，用食指沾取了一些，抹到了自己干涸的嘴唇上头，虽然没有镜子，但他不需要，毕竟清澈的水面就是一面再清楚不过的镜子，他探头瞧了瞧，从他的表情看上去感觉有些满意，他起身走了。

他本该要沐浴，但他选择了舍弃了这个步骤，再往里走，穿过隐密的树木，他来到了一个小镇。刚踏上滚烫的石子路，有个男孩便迎了过来，问他要不要买书，金钟大取过来稍稍浏览了一回，只是轻轻摇头。你为什么不买？我所信奉的真理早已存在脑海中。但是这世界拥有许多的真理，怎可能用一本书全部概括？他想了想，突然露出了惊愕的表情，逐渐变化的反应早已逗乐了那个男孩。可是我没钱。那很抱歉，没办法了。男孩一点都不留情面。

金钟大和他聊到了日落西山，黄昏的时候不自觉让人觉得感伤，男孩也不例外，因为他得要回家了。临走前，他小心翼翼，因为他的声音瞬间变得小声。或许我能带你回家？为何不？于是两人一起绕过了许多的小巷子，复杂的像是一座未规划好的迷宫，就像人生被搞砸的模样。途中他得知了男孩的名字叫做吴世勋，他遇上了一位拥有姓氏的男孩，他凝视着他的背影，暗自感叹他应该不曾因为有了姓氏这件事而感到幸福吧。他不说话时显得特别成熟，肩膀也特别宽，他开始猜想起对方长大的模样，应该会是个有担当的男子。还未进吴世勋的家门，他便站在后门听见了母子两人的争论。把他赶走！为什么？你看不出来他是个乞丐吗？你应该要更聪明点。金钟大不怎么意外，默默地离开了，吴世勋来不及和他道别，难过委屈地哭了。

他曾经想过该如何获得快乐，和好友朴灿烈在一起的时候他很知足，被父母寄予期望他感到自豪，接着好像就没有然后了。人生真正的喜悦究竟在哪里才能不被真正的消灭，而是会一直永存在心中呢？他很认真地思考这个问题，同时也显得不怎么着急，毕竟他拥有一生的时间去解答。在城里待了一个月左右，他不再遇见吴世勋，那个拿着几本童话书的男孩，他忘记童话里藏着小孩子最纯真的希望，他居然会认为那里学不到东西，真是愚蠢不已。无名氏乞丐让金钟大开始好奇，如果拥有金钱，他是个怎样的人，那时他的愿望还会是一心一意的想要成为沙门吗？城中有个富商，他拥有一座庄园，金钟大想着，他要学习拥有，不能总是等着被施舍，这样会让他觉得乞丐和沙门不过是一线之隔。

他找到了那座庄园，被问路的人们对他展现了一种复杂的情绪，却又有股见惯了的淡漠，他很快地便领悟过来，但他不能说。富商身边有许多女人，红的、绿的、黄的、蓝的、黑的、白的，颜色多样，就像展示柜中的娃娃，面容姣好与否会影响着牌子上头的标价起伏，他坐在轿子里头，差些没看见他的身影，还是金钟大率先迎上去的。有什么事吗？我想拥有你的一切。不解、不屑，还有股鄙视。沙门为何想要明白金钱？我只不过是想要明白拥有金钱的我。诚实地有些过分。富商让他进门，他带领着金钟大逛遍庄园，花花草草，红红绿绿，富有贫穷，美丽与丑，他都不怎么在意，富商和他共进了一次晚餐，席上奢华不已，他一眼便瞥见了盘子上头的鱼虾，安静的歇息，如果它们能在河水里头生活该有多好？

富商先介绍了自己，金珉锡看似拥有一切，但其实他无父无母，并且女人不能代替妻子，顶多只是情人。他以为这样的人生就该完整，却没想到是残破不堪，金钟大开始有些迟疑了，这会是他想要的结果吗？他不断地问着自己，但心中的真理告诉他，尝试过才有资格后悔。如果我让你拥有金钱，你要给我什么？我没有什么，我只有我自己。他笑了，又喝了一口酒。这样就够了。

金珉锡带他去市场，路上有许多人对他行礼，仿佛他是神似的，他掌握着这里大量的农产品、鱼货、蔬果等等的通路，民以食为天，比起工业，他更喜欢这种朴实的生意，金钟大觉得他这人相当矛盾，本该染上资本的铜臭味，思想却非常的简单，不过这并不能代表他不是个好商人。这期间他被教授了生意上的技巧，渐渐地，金珉锡也会让他去处理些小生意，他脱去了身上破旧的衣物，改穿奢华的衣饰，挂上金银，订制皮鞋，再见到吴世勋时，他的母亲对他改了面色，反而是吴世勋有些生气地拉着他离开自家的后门。

你怎么了？有钱的沙门，你觉得怎么样？糟透了，你不应该是这样的。那我应该是怎么样？他迟疑了，半天支支吾吾地，最后干脆不说话了。吴世勋其实还只是个少年，冲动、热血、青春，金钟大摇摇头，他不应该看见那宽厚的肩，便以为他已然成熟。两人坐在石阶上头，晌午的炽阳特别烧人，一把火无名地燃烧，足以把双方都变成烤鱼干。怎么会有这么奇怪的沙门？沙门应该是怎么样的？你之前那样。金钟大开始认真思考这个问题的真实性，他婉拒了面露讨好模样的吴母邀约，再一次没和吴世勋告别，这次他没有哭，反而还在生闷气。

金钟大没有回到庄园，兜兜转转之间偶然踏入了风化区，橱窗里头展示了人的各种样子，妩媚、温柔、漂亮、美丽，再精准的词汇都无法形容这样的景色，起初他毫无反应，最后在那条街的尽头停了下来，他知道那是一个男人，可他扮着女装，一头俏丽的短发，发尾微卷，浏海盖住了本就不大的脸庞，他的手指相当修长，肌肤如雪，他不说话了，他想着自己应该和他说说话。男人看见他站在自己的面前时明显有些惊讶，毕竟他已经很久没有见过面容这么端正的男子了，他带他进入一个小房间，一张木制的双人床，一个桌子一张椅子，还有一扇窗，两人面对面着，金钟大伸出手握住对方停止他正在解开衣扣的动作，启口询问了他的名字。

男子指着被放置在床边的一副脚镣，仔细看上头会有字迹斑驳的三个字。很明显的，他的名字叫金俊勉，然而金钟大仍然未放开手。你陪我说会话。金俊勉显得有些惊讶。那我可以脱去假发吗？当然可以。他伸出手拆除，一根根小小的黑色夹子被扯开随后落下，里头是很适合他的金发，衬上他的白皮肤，漾着一种漂亮的感觉，但同时又有一股雄气袭上。世间上的矛盾从来不缺，如同面前这副情景。要聊什么？聊你的生活。苟延残喘。如此勉强？和你的名字一样？但是也有奋发向上的意义。金俊勉提醒他。

他觉得挺有趣，开始仔细观察起他的全身上下，对方一点也都不胆怯，反而显得怡然自得。我是个沙门。金俊勉是第一个听见还能如此淡然的人。我是个女人。你是男人。金钟大纠正他。也算吧。他显得无所谓。从你身上我能学到什么？性技巧、欢愉，甚至是爱情。金钟大有些惊讶，爱情也能得到吗？他不断反覆思考，最后起身，准备往门外走去。你还没付钱！他回头望，将身上的一条金项链给了他。这样够吧？金俊勉没立刻接过，反而抓住他的脖子，重重地亲吻了金钟大。我也算是个男人。他朝他眨眨眼，并且在他离开后，小心翼翼又珍视的抚摸那条金项链。

金俊勉给了他一个课题：爱情，这是他以前从未想到的事情，这个词汇相当频繁地出现，但也相当陌生，他想要去探究它。他没有马上回到庄园，城外有一条河，会有人在此处沐浴，但即使如此，水质仍相当干净，他到达了河边，脱下身上的华服、戒指与皮鞋，将自己拍上岸边，感受着一个个小小颗的石头按摩自己，疼痛与热烈并行，他光裸着，将自己尽数剥光，他突然泪流满面，从前的他不断地想要找寻快乐，他以为自己很快乐，但其实没有，所有的假象都是他创造出来的，因而如此脆弱，一戳即破。他感觉自己像条鱼，离开了水什么也不是，过了一会，他重新穿上了衣服，但却将金饰顺着水流放逐。

在回城的途中他遇上了一个问路的男子，地点恰巧是金珉锡的庄园，他看着他，如同当时自己被扫视的目光那样。他已经不再是原本的自己，却茫然不自知。金钟大向对方表明自己可以带路，男子连声感谢，两人开始聊了起来，原来他是金珉锡的姪子，叫做金钟仁，金钟大听见这个名字不自觉浑身震了一下，只差一个字的姓名，或许他是自己要找寻的人？他开始与之攀谈，所幸他相当健谈，他说自己刚满十五岁，想冒险，所以只身来到了叔叔所在的城市，他知道叔叔有许多金钱，至少他不会被饿死。金钟大皱着眉，明显有些失望，他觉得自己想错了，他和自己一点都不相似。

他必须给自己一点时间思考，即使要离开也必须有目的。这期间他常去风化区和金俊勉聊天，曾经对方试图邀请发生性行为，但是他却不为所动，有时金俊勉不禁想着，爱情可以得到，但却无法抢夺。两人每次都躺在同一张床上头，老旧又坚硬，翻个身常会有咿呀咿呀的声响，他们常在隔壁那特别明显的叫床声中畅谈人生，有股诡丽的美感。现在仍是苟延残喘着吗？好很多了。金俊勉太深情了，如果他观赏自己此刻的表情，他肯定会瞬间泪流满面。我想离开。去哪？去你找不到的地方。厌烦我了吗？不过几个月而已，何来厌烦。金俊勉碰上他，总觉得自己非常脆弱，敏感又神经质，这并不是个好现象。

那么你想学习的爱情呢？金钟大少有的沉默，半晌后才回答。你能给我吗？我的已经给你了。他的眼睛真美，看得想哭，可他绝对不能哭。是吗？他没回答他，倾身吻了过去，他的舌头相当柔软，在自己的口腔中跳着舞，金钟大试着去享受这一切，他开始去触碰他的脸颊，笨拙又温柔，金俊勉进入他的那一刻，他感受到了人类与生俱来就应该能感觉到的快感，喘息过后，他拥紧了金钟大，在他耳畔轻轻地说话。

我的存在微不足道，但请为了我驻足。

当他认为自己已然体会了爱情是怎么一回事后，他转而和许多人分享。金珉锡露出了意味深长的表情，金钟仁站在旁边则是懵懂茫然，唯独吴世勋是最特别的那个。那不是爱情。你怎么知道不是？你不爱他。爱要怎样才算正统的爱？吴世勋一时之间挤不出太大的道理，只是红着眼睛不说话，大抵像是现在我的心情这样吧，他想着。你不爱他。吴世勋又重复了一次。这次换金钟大不说话了，这是第一次，他认真思考着，面前的男孩非常有可能是自己要找寻的人。

当晚金钟大换上了初次踏入庄园的那套破旧衣衫，留下了所有的金钱首饰，在天还未亮之时便离开了庄园。金珉锡被仆人告知时显得不怎么惊讶，他一直都知晓他不过是个过客，反而是金钟仁有些着急。当金钟大再次出现在风化区，橱窗里头的表情完完整整变了调，荒腔走板的上演一出变脸记，他不顾众人目光，他认为唯有回到最初，才能回归一切，找到答案。金俊勉在橱窗旁站着，这次他已经不再戴着假发，这是首次他以男装的样子与对方见面，他再一次带他进入房间，拉他躺在床上时，金钟大却用力地抽回了自己的手。我没有钱。你是在污辱你自己还是污辱我？他觉得自己可能惹金俊勉生气了，于是不再说话，而是像平常一样，和他并肩躺在床上。

隔壁间激烈的叫床声又再次响起，金钟大闭上眼睛，小声地说话，可对方却听得一清二楚。我得要离开了。去哪？不晓得，或许我早该走了。能不能带我去？为什么？他听见金俊勉深吸了一口气。你不应该把我的爱情带走。非常不负责任吗？是的。人生是非常残忍的。你更残忍。金钟大睁开眼睛，望着金俊勉的眼睛染上了一层云雾，他慢慢地靠近，在他的额头上落下了一个吻。

双人床上消失了一人，金钟大也听不见他的悲咽。临走之前的最后一站是吴家，吴世勋打开了门，仔细地打量了他身上的衣服，随后关上门，和他往城外的方向走去。我来道别。你没发现每次的结尾你都没和我道别吗？是吗？是啊。金钟大哀哀叹息。我现在要去找寻那个答案，如果没有找到，我会回来找你。因为我有可能是那个答案吗？或许。金钟大不敢说得太肯定。我可能会想念你。那你可以免费赠送沙门童话书。吴世勋笑了，同时也哭了。

金钟大有时感觉自己的身子像个气球似的，装满了氦气，轻轻欲飘，仿佛能够飞翔，然而有时他又却突然觉得当里头的气体都消散之后，气球就不再是气球了。从港边眺望，渔夫辛勤地将渔获尽数卸下，带着海洋子民的骄傲，他们显得相当满意，可金钟大却别开眼，不忍再瞧。金钟仁追上来时，他明显不怎么意外，两人的脚步，急促和从容，仿佛这时他才像是个王，即使他身上的衣衫如此破旧。你要去往何方？去找寻答案。但是这世界上也会有没有答案的问题。是吗？当然。他以为齿轮松动了些，不禁露出了悦色。就算如此，我仍要前往远方。他感到有些挫败，接着眼中却闪过一丝光。那带上我吧。这是我一个人的答案，无法与你同行。我愿意去冒险，求求你，别丢下我。他叹了一口气，悠长而沉重。你们都错付依归了。他不懂，却仍不想问。这是我一生唯一的请求。特别诚恳。你不应该浪费这个唯一。金钟仁有些沮丧。那我能陪你走最后一段路吗？可以。他突然感觉到幸福的滋味是什么。

他来到了上次经过的渡口，敬秀早已不在，摆渡人换了人，仍要继续渡人，金钟仁顺着他的视线望过去，来来回回，往往返返，他看见了对方的眸中有股喜悦，即将要迸裂，小船越来越靠近，直至贴着岸边，他才认出了他。钟大？金钟大含着笑。金钟仁觉得自己该离开了，他不应该打扰两人的重逢，只能在心底偷偷许下愿望，盼望着他仍会回来。等他坐定后，他开始划起桨来，这期间他不断回头瞧，是他，是他，他几乎快要舍不得阖眼。我们相遇了。是，我成了一位船夫。你说你想创造音乐。我踏上了找寻的旅途，搭上这艘船时，上位船夫问我想不想体验他的生活，我问他要去哪，他说他要去寻找宇宙。他真是耿直。金钟大这样回答。他非常有勇气。那你正在找寻什么？朴灿烈划桨的动作暂停，望着他的眼睛半天不说话。我不能说，但我猜想你早已知道答案。

他没有回答，而是开始观察起这里的景色。时光荏苒，时间和人们不断相互在竞走，这世间上没有什么是永恒不变的，包括真理，阳光错了几分，偏了些许角度，每一日都不尽相同，或许这就是这个世界最迷人之处。你的音乐呢？听。金钟大安静下来，听见了潺潺流水、虫鸣鸟叫，还有风亲吻他的声音。这世界无处不存在音乐。朴灿烈笑着说，邀请他一同聆听这首曲子。你的音乐很美。是这世界的音乐。朴灿烈纠正他。小船已经到了对岸，朴灿烈显得有些伤感。你已经决定要前去何处了吗？不，我还没决定。或许你可以和我一起当个船夫。我不是船夫，你也不是。他像是在心口上被开了一枪。有个人，你或许会有兴趣。谁？张艺兴。

太多次的道别显得毫无意义，金钟大离他的好友越来越远，没多久后，一阵阵鼓声传来，似悲鸣又似欢呼，他知道他的朋友将会怀念他。他再次回到了港边，乞丐早已不在，取而代之的是更多的乞丐，更多的贪婪，他往前走，开始和行人问路，他们异口同声，仿佛中了毒，他们说张艺兴是一切的主宰者，很显然的，他对于这个答案感到有些不以为然。

行人告诉他，张艺兴位于这座城市的最高点，他抬头望，是远处的一座山。天色开始变黑，金钟大仍然毫无畏惧，山坡陡斜，他不曾停下，即使他不晓得这究竟是否是个答案，他穿过了重重路途，呼吸吐气呼吸吐气，搜集了衣衫上的汗，仍坚定脚步。山上只有一处房舍，环境幽静，他走上前去，就站在前门，有个人迎了出来。请问你是张艺兴吗？是的。他开始观察，从外表看上去似乎大自己几岁，他被邀请入屋。

他们说你是一切的主宰者。你相信吗？我不相信，所以要来见你。我的确不是，但从来没有人亲自来确认，你是第一个。那么你是谁？我谁都不是。你不是张艺兴吗？那不是我，不过是一个代号。金钟大有些震惊。他以一个主人的姿态泡了一盏茶，入喉后味道苦涩，最终却回甘。这是你要找寻的答案。曾有个相似的答案，但我不敢肯定。你愿意去任何地方吗？我愿意。他让他闭上眼睛，张艺兴开始喃喃自语，就像在唱歌。如果你想回来，就要再泡一盏茶。这是他说的最后一句话。

那是一座岛，他投入到另一个世界，张艺兴要他相信，真理就在此处。一股东风吹了过来，再往前走，翠绿的草地上躺着一个男子，不厌其烦地撩动发丝，他当下便决定要与他交谈。你是谁？你又是谁？男子的态度似乎有些不友善。我来找寻答案。你找不到的，人生哪有每个问题都有答案。你叫什么名字？边伯贤。这不就有了答案吗？他不理他，有些语塞。金钟大开始学习，他的坐姿，他散落的头发，唯独衣服无法学习。我要泡出那盏茶，我要回去。仿佛在宣誓结婚誓词。你的问题是什么？我为什么会如此不幸。你不曾幸福过吗？不曾。他看见了当初金俊勉眼睛中的那层云雾出现在边伯贤的眼睛中。

在岛上生活一点都不难，这里不会让人产生饥饿感，甚至没有白天黑夜交替，只有永恒的光明，使得一天与一天的间隔渐渐模糊了起来。早晨醒来的时候，金钟大走出了屋舍前往岸边沐浴，他低头借了清澈的水面当作镜子，发现满头白发的自己和衰老的丑陋，他惊在原地，不远处边伯贤走了过来，一点也不意外，他蹲了下来，开始将身上的衣衫一一退去，直至完全光裸，直至太阳烧尽了他的所有，直至他身上的伤痕全数跑出来见客。

这很正常，偶尔会这样。你也曾经如此？他的声音如同老人般的低哑。一两次，无人倾诉，自然会自己吸收。他掬起水，开始擦拭身子，金钟大安静了下来。他们跳下水，有些冷了，因而相拥彼此，感受到体温散布。他在耳畔说话，边触碰他满身的伤痕。我想听听故事。可是我不想说，你太温暖了。他拥抱的力道再次加重，他从未想过有一天自己会如此贪恋一个陌生人的怀抱。金钟大推开了他，上了岸，将衣服穿了回去。这时一阵东风扑向他，他伸出手臂抵挡，边伯贤真真实实地看见他老去的身体又变回年轻，白发染成了黑色，一张端正的脸驱赶走了皱纹。

他追上他，自顾自地开始说起他想听的故事。我从小失去父母，没有兄弟姊妹，头脑不好，去学校学习时常被嘲笑，因为我和他们不一样。非要和他人一样才是正常的吗？但是我是同性恋。他开始认真地观察起对方的反应。灵魂不分性别。他觉得金钟大的灵魂是最美丽的那个。我想离开，但同时又想留下，至少在这里我不必被殴打，但是我不能一辈子待在这里，这样难道不是很窝囊吗？他沉默，没有回答他的问题。

我曾经想要学习爱情。爱对你来说是什么呢？空气和水。我没有拥有过爱，不能回答你。他看见边伯贤垂下的眉眼。我能把我的给你。真的吗？他看起来欣喜若狂。真的。他不晓得，金钟大认为爱人是与生俱来的能力，并不是一种给予。你说你想学习爱情，那么你的导师是谁？一个男人，眼睛会染上云雾的男人。金钟大闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出金俊勉的面容。他摇醒他，面露不满。我也可以，我的眼睛也有云雾。他不知道这叫做嫉妒。你的眼里有星星。边伯贤的脸突地红了。

睡觉时两人相拥而眠，他会小心翼翼地碰金钟大的鼻尖，无论今日吹的是东风还是北风，泡一盏茶这个规划逐渐被屏弃，有他在身边，为何还需要外头那个万千世界呢？岛上很安静，只有边伯贤不断说的话，飞鸟掠过地面，仿佛要捎来风信，看今日是苍老还是年轻，是松弛还是紧致，是边伯贤还是金钟大。

有日两人一同去沐浴，金钟大衣服脱到一半突然探头往水中瞧，看了几秒后又将视线收了回来。怎么了？水里有什么吗？是没有了什么。他叹息。没有什么？没有了那些日子，没有鱼虾。失去那些日子，你会感到很惋惜吗？其实他想问的是，他愿不愿意和他永远待在这里。我总觉得这里没有我要的答案。他显得有些哀愁。边伯贤有些失望，那仿佛像是在说自己不是他的答案。

他对于爱情这件事情相当懵懂，常缠着金钟大给他说故事，金俊勉的话因此被时常翻开来晒干。他决定开始挑战，以光裸的身子靠近他，神圣的像是个仪式，嘴唇相碰，显得如此两情相悦，他一知半解，却仍要装作自己相当专业，在吸吮和舔舐之下，仿佛到达了世界的最高点，他主宰着肉体，却无法控制感情。结束之后他躺在边伯贤的手臂上头，阅读完毕的书该何去何从，他不晓得，他转过头，对方也正望着他，第一次，他觉得他的神情如此认真，但那不过只是情欲。他突然觉得自己被拥抱过后仍然孑然一身，这并不是个好现象，于是他开始清醒了过来。岛上的一切就像是假象，他突然惊愕地望着面前的边伯贤，开始怀疑他也是假象，在那承载星星的眼睛背后，可能只不过是个空壳。

他慌张地站了起来，边伯贤紧抓着他的手腕，进而与他拉拉扯扯，过程中下起了雨，石子吸收了水，结合成跌倒的最佳时机。两人就像在争吵着，但始终没有活在一个世界里头，突然金钟大脚一滑，将自己整个摔入河水之中，本该是脚掌到脚踝的深度，却瞬间成了非浅的程度，他觉得自己要溺毙了，但他却不愿意挣扎，索性两腿一伸，安稳地睡去。当他再次睁开眼睛时，张艺兴就坐在他的面前，他开始泪流满面，他邀请著，再次品那一盏茶，带着呜唈声喝下，先是甘味入喉，随后才是满满的苦涩涌上。如今你找到答案了吗？他不说话了，只是哭，他失去了，原来这才是爱情。

和张艺兴道别，他好久没看见黑夜，脚程似乎快了些，当他回到港边，明显更热闹了些，叫卖声和欢呼声此起彼落，然而他却注意到了卖的物品早已不再是布匹，而是蔬果。他感到不对劲，于是重返从前朴灿烈所在的渡口，小船像是被荒废般的闲置在岸边，金钟大没看见他，却发现了有一间新房舍伫立，他敲了敲门，传来了一声微弱低哑的声音。灿烈。他喊他，即使早已不再是记忆中的那个样子。钟大，你回来了。他扶他坐了起来。你还如当年的模样。他轻抚他的脸，婴儿般的肌肤，微笑起来的角度分毫不差，不过那似乎是很久远的事了，因此逐渐模糊。

他苍老，时间无情地让他以为在岛上不曾加快，却不想短暂的日子，他失去了，也即将要送走好友。你找到答案了吗？找到了。那么你记得我从前找寻的是什么吗？是我。对，是你。他哭了，这么多年，他终于找着了。他让金钟大拿来放置在柜子里头的鼓，拍掉上头的灰，就像挥别着过去。你听。他有些艰难的拿起鼓棒，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚咚，咚，咚。鼓棒掉了下来，他闭上了眼睛。金钟大拥抱他，这是朴灿烈给他演奏的第一首曲子，他想自己永远都不会忘记。

他相信朴灿烈愿意与房舍依偎，他安葬好了他，为他唱了首歌，是小时候两人在黄昏时一起走回家所唱的儿歌，他希望朴灿烈能回到家，安安心心的，吃上一顿温热的饭。他要自渡，站上了小船，不管多么脏，划着桨，他决定要一一告别。他回到了小镇，向行人打听，金珉锡早已因为疾病过世，他的姪子金钟仁继承了那座庄园，并且与一个美丽的女人结了婚，可如今则是他的儿子领导着庄园，毕竟他的肉体早已被放入棺材。那果然是金钟仁陪他走的最后一段路。

再一次踏入风化区，这里不再有男扮女装的人，形形色色，宛如拼盘，等着被客人点单，他再次在街道的尽头停了下来，他不曾妄想能见到金俊勉，但仍是想知道他去了哪里。一个早已垂垂老矣的老头子告诉他，金俊勉存了一笔钱说要去变性，从此便再没有回来过。老头子拿出了一副脚镣，灰尘遮盖住了他的名字，沉重的代表了他的一生，不曾为自己活过，他望着它，想起了两人昔日的交谈。你是不是喜欢女人？为什么这么说？初次见我时，我身着女装。但是你是男人。金钟大强调着。当然，我是你的男人。他想着，如果当时自己不只是沉默，如果能说点话，或许他还能和金俊勉重逢。

回到了镇上，远远地便望见了那人站在道路中央，他朝他走来，手里抱着当年初遇的童话书。金钟大不自觉地跟着他走，吴世勋带他回家，但他早已不住在这里，母亲去世后，他便将房子转卖给别人，是个叫敬秀的男人，不过他暂时不在家，听说他似乎又开始了另一次的旅行。两人站在后门，吴世勋驼着背，拄着手杖望着靠在对墙的他。这次你终于发现了我就是那个答案吗？并非如此，我找到了答案，所以回来看看你。你这个骗子，我怎么会爱上一个骗子呢？再也不是懊悔，而是深深的感叹。看见你，总觉得自己还年轻。即使肩膀缩了起来，金钟大仍然依稀看得见对方壮年时那肩膀宽厚的模样，他不自觉地微笑。你一定会活得很久的。若可以再来一次，我一定不会让你走。若再来一次，你不一定会想要爱我。吴世勋笑了，又哭了，如同当年离别的那种表情。

日记只能写到这里，再写下去就显得乏味了，金钟大正思考着该以什么句子结束，这样的纪录，使他想起了好多张面孔，擦肩而过的，喜欢的，爱的，失去的，不曾存在却一直被放在心中的，全数被记起。他找到了答案，却不曾真正的解读过，这次他决定要以文字呈现，想了一个下午，当浪潮停止，当金珉锡和金钟仁坐在庄园谈笑，当金俊勉自豪自己是个男人，当张艺兴下山，当边伯贤从岛上离开来与他相见，当朴灿烈再次演奏那首曲子，当敬秀和他诉说旅行的意义，当吴世勋不再又哭又笑。

那么到时候，我会去你们的心底流浪。


End file.
